webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave
Dave is the antagonist of the episode "The Island". At some point, Dave got stranded on an island along with fellow castaway, Karla. When they first met, Dave had fallen madly in love with Karla, but kept it a secret from her. He was willing to do anything make her his "wife and muse", even if it meant potentially killing the both of them. He stole some emergency supplies from a crashed helicopter and hid them in a thicket as a means of sabotaging one of, if not their only, their means of escaping the island. Appearance Dave is a young man with tan skin and shaggy brown hair. In his appearance, he wore a light grey, stained shirt and teal shorts. He wore a yellow backpack in which he kept a journal to plot the sabotaging of him and Karla's escape and draw pictures of her and wore brown sandals. History The Island The cubs first met David and Karla when the two castaways saved the three from drowning in quicksand. David, keeping his journal with him at all times, began to write in it after helping Karla rescue the bears. Grizzly noticed and attempted to take a peek out of curiosity. He managed to take a glimpse at his sketches of a potential escape route and marveled at it before Dave pulled it away and claimed that he was a "travel blogger" before he got stranded. The following morning when Dave was helping Ice Bear collect coconuts, Ice Bear had seen a crashed helicopter in the distance. He quickly went to signal to the others that he'd found something that could potentially allow them to escape. Dave thought he was just freaking out for no reason. Ice Bear finally managed to lead the group to the crash site. Dave began to act suspiciously as he worried about them possibly finding something out he didn't want them to know. He played his worries off as him worrying about something dangerous being inside the abandoned helicopter. Instead of helping them investigate the helicopter for a possible means of escape, he watched them intently, occasionally trying to urge them to leave. In the end, they weren't able to find anything useful. Dave attempted to comfort the now distraught Karla, but wasn't successful. Worrying about Karla, Panda suggested they go and retrieve some niblets from the forest to surprise her. With the other two agreeing with the idea, the three cubs set off into the forest. After collecting a full basket full, they headed off back to the camp, not realizing a coconut had accidentally fallen out of their basket. Ice Bear noticed and decide to go after it as it rolled down a hill. It ended up rolling into a group of bushes where Ice Bear found an emergency supply crate. Wondering where Ice Bear went, his brothers headed in his direction where they found him, the coconut, and the crate. Wondering what it was, the three began inspecting the box and digging through it, finding all sorts of useful supplies, including an inflatable raft. Wanting to help Karla escape, they were about to set off to tell her the news when a large shadow looms overhead... Dave. He questioned why they were there and they explained that they had found supplies which could help all of them escape the island. Angered by this, he quickly snatched the crate and began hauling it away. At first the cubs thought he was doing it out of selfishness and begin to chase him. He ran up to a cliff-side with the crate in-hand when the bears had finally caught up to him. After getting into a tussle, Dave ended up flinging the three over the edge into a quicksand pit where he then proceeded to throw the crate of supplies. Grizzly then began to interrogate him and ask him what was going on. It was then Dave began to reveal his true love-sick colors to the cubs as he explained how madly in love he was with Karla and how he desperately wanted her to love him back. He then took their basket of goodies and walked off, leaving the bears to die in the quicksand. In a last ditch effort to escape the pit, Grizzly dived down into the quicksand in an attempt to inflate the raft, bringing all three of them safely back to the surface. It worked! The three then set off after Dave to warn Karla about his deceit. At the camp, Dave conversed with Karla for a little bit before coming onto her, to which she reacted negatively, asking what he thought he was doing. Before he could respond, several coconuts were thrown at him by the cubs, who then began to warn Karla about what he was doing. Dave attempted to counteract these claims with more lies until Panda showed up with his journal, which was filled with sketches of Dave's plans to hide any means of escape and fantasies of him getting married to Karla. The four then began to flee to shore with the inflatable raft as Dave began to pursue them. Ice Bear was lagging behind the group, allowing Dave to grab him. After a short tussle, the cub was able to grab a starfish and toss it at his face, causing him to release his grasp on Ice Bear. The group then escaped the island on the raft and left Dave behind to die. Dave's fate is unknown, but its possible he eventually perished of malnutrition due to running out of resources. Trivia * His voice actor, Jake Johnson, also voiced Barry from The Lego Movie. Gallery TheIsland19.jpg TheIsland20.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-12-055.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-27-219.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-34-638.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-40-518.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-45-775.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-49-769.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-21-55-973.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-22-01-425.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-54-26-898.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-54-29-447.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-54-31-658.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-56-14-180.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-56-18-263.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-56-23-696.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-08 23-56-36-943.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-14-41-656.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-14-50-942.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-05-276.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-21-264.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-22-392.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-30-432.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-32-758.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-15-38-584.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-29-59-988.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-30-02-252.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-30-03-865.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-30-06-782.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-30-09-577.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-31-28-269.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-14 06-31-31-590.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-03-50-151.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-03-52-953.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-03-54-661.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-03-59-454.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-03-793.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-05-616.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-07-075.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-16-035.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-17-681.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-24-618.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-26-632.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-28-260.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-30-424.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-32-326.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-48-599.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 04-04-51-137.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-08-878.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-10-951.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-16-161.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-17-765.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-19-251.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-20-517.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-22-098.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-23-656.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-24-877.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-26-362.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-29-592.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-35-951.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-38-472.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-46-761.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-31-48-695.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-01-217.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-02-820.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-04-569.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-05-852.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-07-397.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-08-556.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-10-093.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-16-156.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-17-551.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-19-580.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-26-960.jpg Is 2.png Is 3.png Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-32-617.jpg Is 5.png Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-40-178.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-15 03-48-41-051.jpg Is 15.png Is 16.png Is 17.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Mammals Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:D